


The road they take 所行之路

by lovesince1944



Series: The answer is blowing in the wind [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Vibrators, practically they had sex in some random room becasue i need more pornography, slightly Puppy play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 正篇番外，设定在瑟约的热恋少年时期，16岁约翰和26岁亚瑟。不然感觉正篇里亚瑟太少了hhh
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: The answer is blowing in the wind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The road they take 所行之路

\--

那个时候约翰还那么年轻。

一团正在成长期的身体，被疾速生长的骨骼拉成一道扭曲的弓，走路时的姿势有点扭曲，男孩的整个身体都在被重塑。那一头乱糟糟的长发下面露出一对棕色的漂亮眼睛，灼灼发亮的看着亚瑟，像某种机敏的小动物，不远不近的观察他。亚瑟合上他的日记，炭笔最后在上面留下了男孩的剪影，何西阿叫他去商讨下一次补给路线，男孩走进自己的小房间里，亚瑟挠了挠后颈。黑水区有一条废掉的商业街。他装作漫不经心地对达奇提起。

那时候亚瑟还那么年轻。

一具已经成熟的身体，轻盈，强健，是整个团队的顶梁柱，像一只矫健的雄狮吸引着所有人的注意。他和约翰晚上偷偷摸摸跑到别的屋子，在房间里做爱和亲热，在这个没有黄片和性教育书籍的年代里，约翰是个新手，他总是脸红，羞愧，像小兽在亚瑟手掌里翻转。亚瑟手把手教他，或许带了点恶意，他教男孩怎么操开自己，在约翰结结巴巴脸红的时候发出低沉的笑声。

他抓住男孩的手指，慢慢在那个青涩的穴口打转，两片软肉干涩地接纳主人的手指，约翰干巴巴抿着嘴唇，想缩回去：“呃……这不……嗯、不舒服。”

亚瑟憋回胸腔那点笑意，他靠亲吻怀里男孩的脸颊，他十六岁，长得又高又瘦，手脚像面条一样被拉长，却仍然被亚瑟一手抓在掌心，“会舒服的。”他哄骗小孩，“只要你乖乖听话。”

约翰怀疑地看了他一眼，亚瑟趁这机会把手指往里面推，手指被穴肉吮吸，约翰发出小动物一样的喘息，“我……我会乖的。”他的声音开始有一点抖了。

亚瑟用两根手指打开男孩，从包里摸出他之前去商业街的收获，要是何西阿知道他提议去黑水区的废弃商业街主要是为了去搞一堆性玩具的话，大概他会拿着一把霰弹枪顶在他蛋蛋上逼他发誓不会欺负小孩，但是他不知道，所以无所谓。亚瑟捏着一个跳蛋顺着手指拉开的穴口往里塞，约翰惊叫起来，手脚乱抓，整个人仿佛小动物要从亚瑟怀里逃走，“这个是什么——”

“嘘，会舒服的。放松，男孩。”

灾变前他刚尝到情欲的滋味，那个棕色头发蓝眼睛的漂亮姑娘叫玛丽，穿着绿色的长裙亲吻他的脸颊，笑起来仿佛磷光闪闪的流水，他们用一整个夏天相爱然后分离，他逼着自己从不去想象如今她会在哪里。

灾变后他拥有了约翰，男孩和玛丽那么不同，又有些相似，自由倔强的灵魂凝聚在男孩小小的身体里，每一次他看着亚瑟就像在看着世界上最不可思议的东西。如果他在灾变前拥有一个家，约翰就会是那种每到圣诞节都会兴高采烈期待着礼物的男孩，等到打开礼物的时候用那种望着亚瑟的不可思议的眼光看着那个礼物，问所有人我值得这份礼物吗？

我值得你吗？

亚瑟的手指顶着约翰的轻轻把跳蛋送进去，那圆润的小东西对约翰来说还是吃力，他呲牙咧嘴咬着口腔内侧，鼻子里软软地哼出声，另一只手抓着亚瑟的衣袖，却不敢用力，他注视着跳蛋被男孩的软肉一点点吞吃下去，后穴蠕动着收缩吞得更深，裤裆里那一团顶得他快没了自制力，尤其约翰还在小声哼哼，像只可怜巴巴的狗崽子。

但亚瑟总归还是耐心地去打开男孩，他带着点笑意去把玩那根勃起的年轻阴茎，被他搓过两把就已经开始冒着前液，亚瑟低笑起来，约翰羞红了脸。他蹬腿，发红的脚趾绞在亚瑟的裤腿布料上，“你要不要上我？”男孩赌气一样发问，亚瑟露出一个笑容。

他打开跳蛋的控制，男孩的脸色一下变了，那个还有点傲气的愚蠢男孩一瞬间软成一个不知所措的狗崽子，抓住亚瑟袖口的手指霎时用力，嘴里变了三个调子飘出了一声呜咽，“亚瑟……”男孩喊他的名字，整个人因为身体最里面的震动而蜷缩起来，但他的四肢被亚瑟张开了握在掌心里，他掌根按着约翰的小腹下压，跳蛋在里面发出低沉的嗡嗡声，哦，他几乎能摸到那个凸出的小玩意儿。男孩摇摇头又冒出一声呜咽，他拍掉亚瑟的手，“拿出来——呃、这玩意儿不舒服！”

“你永远是个糟糕的小骗子，马斯顿。”亚瑟几乎在唱歌，三根手指又推又挤把跳蛋顶在男孩的前列腺，约翰着急起来，眼角被催出一阵可怜兮兮的红色，他啊啊的低声叫着，无助又可怜地被一个跳蛋操出一副青涩模样。那一整袋子的性玩具里还有多了去的东西，这个跳蛋充其量只算其中最普通的。可就这最普通的跳蛋都让约翰整个人瑟瑟发抖，他希望他们还有很多时间，亚瑟分了点神想，这样他才能把那一袋子东西都用一遍。他手指按了按引起男孩的尿意，约翰的呜咽变得湿漉漉的，快感密密麻麻从脊椎爬上脑子，身体的控制权又被亚瑟全数夺走，“别、别这样……”男孩吸着鼻子，但他也不知道到底要别哪样。

亚瑟终于俯下身去抬起男孩的腿，手掌按在男孩的小腿上松松圈住，再等三个月，这一圈瘦小的脚踝就会变成和他一样的男人肢体，变成肌肉和坚硬肌腱的结合体，但现在他们那么细瘦，仿佛新生的树枝，却是最难折断的那种，他抓着一把男孩的肢体，阴茎顶住跳蛋轻轻松松滑进那个细小的穴口。约翰喊了一声，腰杆扬起又软下去。

亚瑟把男孩抱起来，他们身下的床单被男孩扭出一团漩涡般的褶皱，约翰皱着眉嘶嘶吞进那根阴茎，坐在亚瑟身上一颤一颤，“舒服吗？”亚瑟靠近了问他，约翰别过脸。

他抱着约翰的大腿，男孩全身的肌肉在生长期硬邦邦硌着他的手，每操进去一下就换来手掌下肌肉绷紧一下，约翰顶住他肩膀呜呜呻吟，声音沙哑又拉长了尾巴，更像是落进陷阱的小兽。亚瑟按着他的后脑干他，阴茎顶着里面的跳蛋往深处捅，马眼被跳蛋带着震动，他吐出一身低喘，约翰被他干得更加陷入他怀里，摇摇晃晃，双腿在床单上蹬来蹬去，每一次想在亚瑟腰上借力的尝试都落了空。

“亚瑟、亚——呃……”约翰被他整个人按在怀里，从上到下骑在那根成年人阴茎上被每一下操得想弹起来，他没法为每一次快感做好准备，每一下操弄都让他想要尖叫。

“我说过会舒服。”亚瑟低沉地笑起来，一阵震动从他胸膛传递到约翰下巴，他被亚瑟妥帖保护在怀里，屁股里的阴茎一下一下操得他汁水乱溅，他不知道这是不是舒服，这更像是从高处摔向地面的刺激，他做好准备迎接撞击，却控制不住在每一记顶弄下面冒出小小的呜咽，“我想——”

“你想什么？男孩？乖孩子，你很乖，我可以奖励你。”这番话自然而然从他嘴巴里流出来，剖开亚瑟摩根内心深处的性幻想，男人对权力的征服和渴望，摧毁一个人的欲望。他安抚小狗一样抚摸约翰后颈，把他按在他阴茎上不让男孩挣扎开，跳蛋被他开到最大，他怀里的身体整个重重颤抖，约翰的前液混着润滑剂和眼泪打湿他胸口小腹一片泥泞。

“关掉、关掉那个……呜、我要高潮……”

约翰咬着牙结结巴巴，情欲海潮般漫上，后穴是个潮湿的山洞吞掉亚瑟的理智，那团青涩的腔口被撞开，里面温暖得惊人，泉水般涌上来，湿淋淋流了一身。他还是年轻，在年幼和成熟之间找到了最完美的平衡，亚瑟把跳蛋从男孩的后穴里拉出来，约翰小声抽气，那个小圆球啵的一声从穴口里滚出来，带出来一滩润滑剂和前液的混合体，拉出一条湿漉漉的水线。他红透了脸，亚瑟去亲吻他眼皮。

他二十二岁的时候遇见十二岁的约翰，周身硬得像一块铁板，达奇和何西阿捡回来的又一只流浪狗，最笨拙的一只，还不会保护自己，仅仅只会对一切散发怒意。他警惕地瞪着亚瑟，好像那样就是成熟的自我保护方式。不，警惕只是最幼稚的一种。

但那双小狗一样的眼睛，天哪，那双眼睛。他长久没有在那个正常的世界里看到如此倔强的神情，石头一样坚不可摧，又会被潮水淹没。而慢慢驯服一只流浪狗的成就感远超一切。达奇没有做到，何西阿没有做到，他做到了。他们应该是兄弟，所以他们就更加正大光明地待在一起，他教他每一种在这个世界上生存下去需要的东西，枪支，战斗，弓箭，打猎——或许达奇还是有眼光，约翰在这些野生的东西上进步很快。他的理智让他总是忍不住欺负男孩，严格要求他做好一切，而他的感情却催促他摸摸约翰的后背，揉乱他的头发，捏住他手腕的时间稍稍长了些。现在他要教他些新的东西，约翰同样乐于学习。

他把男孩翻过身，按住后颈像狗一样操他，约翰踢了他小腿，嘟囔着不悦，但他手指抓住了床单，抓紧又松开，慢慢呻吟起来，长长短短，起起落落，里面夹杂着他的名字。

“亚瑟——”

这几乎不像是做爱了，亚瑟回想和玛丽在一起的那个夏天，他们每一次做爱都伴随着尖叫和稻草的味道，淋漓的汗水和欢快的笑声，夏天很热，而天空几乎透明。而这里，这个灾变后的世界几乎没有一天能和那个夏天重合起来，世界永远都是冰凉的灰蓝色，他们挤在一团灰蓝色里亲热，在潮湿的阴冷被单里操开约翰的身体，把那一团温暖的身体拥进自己的骨血里。

“小狗（Puppy）。”他调笑着在约翰后颈啃出一个印记，男孩向来不喜欢这个称呼，使劲扭过头呲牙咧嘴说我不是。但谁说他不是呢？所有人都知道他是，范德林的最小成员，亚瑟摩根的小狗崽。

后来约翰被操得累了，不再扭着手腕或者蹬着腿试图移动，他躺在柔软的床单上吞吃亚瑟的阴茎，眼睛迷迷糊糊的半张着，被操一下就发出一声鼻音，他一个多月没剪头发，打湿的刘海凝固在嘴角，嘴唇还是抿紧了，细嫩的褶皱在唇边蔓延开。亚瑟想不明白为什么约翰笑得很少，十六岁的青春期，至少这个世界应当为孩子们保留这个权利，但约翰总是沉默的那个，除了给他的微笑，羞涩又好像很不确定，只有那时候他才能看见唇边的细小褶皱展开，扬起一点弧度。

“亚瑟……我不想要了。”约翰含含糊糊地说，声音很小，被操太过了，透出疲惫和困倦，他腔口仍然温暖妥帖含住年长者的阴茎，里面留了一泡亚瑟的精液，眼皮快撑不起来。亚瑟俯下身去亲吻男孩的发顶，汗水和精液混合的腥味从他身上蒸出来，眼珠混沌，他吸了吸鼻子，腰间紧张起来，他射了两次，太多了。他快哭了。

“嘘……”亚瑟的手掌贴着男孩的脸颊，他哄诱他放松下来，“快结束了。”声音很轻，不知道到底指什么，他们在这张床上消磨了一个下午，日光也快要结束了。约翰懵懂地点点头，乖顺地抱住了亚瑟，后者愣住了。

“快……”他大概是被操过了，又或者困了，男孩顺从地在他怀里嘟囔，他很久没有给过亚瑟拥抱，但这时候他抱住他，黏糊糊挂在他怀里，亚瑟差点忘记回以拥抱该是什么姿势。他哼哼一两声，埋在他身体里的阴茎重新开始操他，他半眯着眼睛，在欲望里催生着困意，呻吟里慢慢加上哭腔，男孩挤出一两滴茫然的泪。

射精的一刻像是拉长了一片白光，不是那种突然到达顶点的爆炸感，而是橡皮被拉长，拉长，最后一瞬间崩断。那个夏天的透明天空和房间的灰色漏水屋顶重合起来，他叹息，珍重去含住约翰的嘴唇，干巴巴的，被他咬来咬去掉了一层皮的嘴唇。

“好了。”亚瑟抽出他的阴茎，躺在约翰身旁，男孩凑近了，累得要命。

“等我醒了再去洗澡。”他含糊地说，手指扯着亚瑟后背的衣裳，等他醒了一定会为自己这种过分粘人的模样恼怒半天，但现在亚瑟不在乎，这个被操过的约翰温顺得让他想笑。

“好。”他把男孩塞回一团乱糟糟的被子下面，约翰立刻缩成一团，蜷缩着成一只小小的狗崽，靠在他身边睡着。

亚瑟换了个姿势，前些天腰间留下的伤疤还留有余痛，这是他的秘密，他不得不对约翰守住的秘密。

“你是幸运儿，亚瑟。”何西阿对他说，“但这也是你的不幸。”

“你的秘密只能保持在我们三个人之间。”达奇严肃地说，“没人应该知道这一切。”

他听到约翰房间里压抑住的吸鼻子声响，沉默而普通的悲伤被关在那个窄小的房间里。“我知道了。”他轻轻地说，可能太轻了，仿佛下一秒就要随风而逝。

FIN


End file.
